


The Taste of Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is invited over to Ryan's house for lunch. Unfortunately, Ryan has no food for himself and feeding a giant isn't easy. Thankfully, he has Gavin. <br/>(Contains vore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a RP with pepsi-for-the-soul.tumblr.com   
> This contains vore so if that isn't your thing, read something else :3

Gavin Free was just an averaged sized man with an averaged sized house in an average little town. If anything was out of place, it was the fact that his best friend Ryan happened to be a giant, one of the few who lived in the area. Although most people tended to hate and fear the giants, he found out that a friendship between one wasn't that hard to maintain, so of course, he saw nothing out of the ordinary when Ryan invited him over for lunch one afternoon.  
Ryan, although met with scorn and contempt from most humans, was pretty happy. He had a nice home carved into the side of a mountain and a few friends. His best friend was Gavin. They had met when Gavin had been knocked off a bridge after being mugged and Ryan happened to be walking underneath. Since then, they'd become extremely close. Ryan had invited Gavin over for lunch without actually checking to see if he had food. He only had enough to feed Gavin, not himself. He couldn't go get some more either as it was only legal for stores to allow giants to shop on Tuesdays and Fridays and it was Thursday. While he did have enough food to feed Gavin at least, there wasn't nearly enough to even satisfy Ryan, which would mean he'd have to go hungry the rest of the day until he could shop. It wasn't like he even had a handful of anything left, not even anything the size of his friend. He grumbled softly until he heard the doorbell, walking to the door and opening it. "Hey, Gavin." He let him walk in before closing the door.

"Hi, Ryan!" Gavin smiled up at him, making his way into the huge home and shrugging off his jacket. 

"Bit of a problem, buddy." Ryan said as he scooped Gavin up, carrying him to the kitchen and placing him beside the tiny plate of food. "There's only this. No lunch for me..." Ryan sighed and shrugged. "You can eat though. I don't mind." He sat down, sipping some water with a smile, trying to ignore the hunger gnawing away at him.

Gavin's face fell, looking upset at the mans predicament, "Ryan! You should have told me! I could have gone out and got some!" He protested, shoving the plate at his friend instead, "You have a bigger stomach than me, you gotta eat."

Ryan shook his head,. Gavin's food was barely a crumb to him. "Gavin, you know I can't let you go hungry." He sat back. "You eat. I'm oka--" The table shook as Ryan's stomach made the ground tremble, Ryan putting a hand on his tummy. "...I'm fine, honestly. You eat." He rubbed his stomach, taking another sip of water.

Gavin sighed but barely nibbled on the food, feeling bad that the giant had to go hungry. "...I don't want the rest." He said, gesturing to the plate.

Ryan ground his teeth and tapped his finger on the counter, trying to ignore his annoyance. He saw that Gavin wasn't eating and reached down, picking up the plate and licking it clean. It was barely a crumb to him. "...Okay, that just made me more hungry... Thank you anyway." He began to rub Gavin's back before lifting him up, giving his shoulder a tiny kiss. "Hm. Since when did you start smelling so good?"

Gavin stiffened for a moment, unsure, before relaxing. This was his friend, he had nothing to worry about, "I mean I changed my shampoo a week ago, might be that?" He shrugged, wiggling a little as a sign he would like to be put back down.

Ryan tightened his grip on Gavin, sniffing him a little more, his tongue swiping over his lips. "No, it's... Kinda yummy." He gave a wolfish grin, his pupils dilating as he stared at Gavin, seeing not only a friend but something potentially filling.

This time the fear didn't go away in Gavin's chest, instead dropping to the pit of his stomach as his squirming grew more frantic, "Bloody hell Ryan, that's not funny, put me down already." He said, swallowing hard to keep his voice from wavering too much.

Ryan pinned Gavin's arms to his sides to stop him from squirming. "You know I won't hurt you, Gavin." He stroked the human's hair, kissing his head. "Just relax..." He whispered, his breath warm. He licked Gavin's cheek, his tongue like a hot, slick mattress in how large it was. He hummed, placing Gavin in his palm, his tongue pinning him to the skin, assaulting him as Ryan tasted, salivating slightly.

Gavin squirmed in place, but the muscle was too heavy to push off, leaving him pinned and at the Giants mercy as he was tasted, whining loudly but his protests obviously falling on deaf ears, begging to be let up and put back down, "Ryan, please!"

Ryan stopped licking, smiling at Gavin brightly. "Don't you trust me?" He stroked Gavin's cheek with his fingertip. "I won't hurt you, you know that. So relax!" He picked Gavin up by the back of his shirt and tipped back his head, holding him above his gaping maw. The white of his teeth sparkled in the light, giving way to a pink tongue and a terribly dark throat. "Like you said, I've gotta eat!"

Gavin screamed and squawked, twisting around and clawing at the digits holding his shirt, "Ryan, no! Don't eat me! Please!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, "Ryan, please! I don't wanna die!"

Ryan chuckled. "Come on, Gavin... I'm not gonna let you get digested." He licked his lips and dropped Gavin, catching him on his hot, wet tongue, curling it around him and closing his jaws. He began to roll him around in the darkness his mouth, pressing him against the roof of his mouth and humming happily at his taste. Gavin continued to scream in terror, squirming in his jaws and desperately trying to crawl back towards the opening of Ryan's mouth, away from his throat. He struggled, saliva soaking his clothes as Ryan tasted him. 

"Wh-what are you talking about? Spit me out, Ryan!" Gavin screamed. Ryan made a small dismissive noise at the back of his throat, enjoying the squirms. A part of him felt bad for Gavin but it was completely masked by his hunger. He probed his tiny form with the tip of his tongue, lapping at his torso as he walked to the living room, seating himself on the sofa. He began to nudge Gavin backwards towards his throat, tilting his head back. Gavin desperately tried to cling to his tongue, his legs kicking as his feet slipped against the slick drool, leaving him trying to grip the slimy muscle when his feet started going down his throat, "Ryan! Ryan!" He called out one last time to his friend in hopes of being freed.

Ryan gulped thickly, his throat muscles grabbing Gavin's legs and pulling him down. He was rhythmically squeezed down the fleshy tube, Ryan purring and following his descent with his fingertip, Ryan's ever audible heartbeat becoming deafening at one point. However, soon the pressure gave way to a short drop into a hot, dark, cavernous stomach. It contracted gleefully around its new guest, Ryan sighing happily and laying back, kneading his belly. "Ohh, that's better."

The stomach was barely big enough for Gavin to sit up, the muscles constantly tightening around him as it got accustomed to his filling form, gurgling and groaning all the while. Gavin was shaking violently, gagging at the hot air and thrashing around, thick, goopy chyme coating him as he struggled. Ryan, despite really enjoying the movement, decided to soothe him. "Calm down, Gavin..." He cooed, his voice muffled yet still causing the stomach to gently vibrate. "Its okay. You're safe. I promise, you're just fine." He closed his eyes, licking his lips. "I'll make this up to you eventually..."  
Gavin's struggles didn't halt, now practically drenched in the sludge and saliva, kicking and punching at the rumbling walls but getting only a gurgle in response as well as a brief constriction. His best friend had actually eaten him, and as far as he was concerned, he was on his way to being digested. How else was he supposed to get out unharmed like Ryan promised? Ryan groaned happily at the movements, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "Gav, come on... You're gonna hurt yourself. Just settle down and talk to me." He sat up a little. "I thought you trusted me more than this."

"I trusted you before you bloody ate me!" Gavin shouted, his voice much more muffled inside Ryan's gut, squirming around again in protest. He didn't care if he ended up hurting himself from flailing around, he'd be damned if he listened to this monster anymore in what he thought would be his final hours, "Let me out!"

Ryan huffed softly, hands on his belly. "Gavin, do you remember when we first met and you asked me how I get enough food and I told you I could regulate my catabolism and you just nodded? You did understand that it meant I have control over my digestive system, right?" He rolled his eyes. Of course Gavin didn't understand what he meant. "Usually, proteases would digest proteins into amino acids, and glycoside hydrolases would digest polysaccharides into monosaccharides but I can prevent my cells from secreting the enzymes and hydrochloric acid until I start it again. Or starve..."

Gavin was immediately lost when Ryan started using big fancy words to describe different chemicals and biological processes, his squirming slowly down, "You're...you're not going to digest me...?" He asked, a little uncertain.

Ryan chuckled softly. "As if I'd digest you! We're friends goddamn it. Team Love 'n' Stuff!" He rubbed his stomach lovingly. "You're perfectly safe." 

Gavin huffed. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who had the living daylights scared outta him." Gavin sighed again, reclining against the moving walls and focusing on Ryan's heartbeat from above. "You still didn't have to eat me, you lunatic..." He complained, crossing his arms and biting his lip when the stomach growled again.

"Oh, don't be sore, Gavin." Ryan snuggled into his pillow, his stomach tightening snugly around Gavin, his hands over where the human was. "This is a nice experience, let's make the most of it!"

Gavin huffed, "Nice for you, maybe..." He lifted up one of his arms, grimacing at the goop that clung to it, "I'm covered in this stuff..." 

"Oh, hold on a moment..." Ryan walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, a valve opened in his stomach leading to his intestines. A few seconds later, water began pouring in from above as he drank. Gavin coughed a little when it washed over him and drained away, feeling a tad relieved when he felt his skin was cleaned, leaving Gavin soaked in water as opposed to chyme. "I'll tell you what I have..." Ryan said as he rummaged through his drawers and pulled something out. "You know those people who like being eaten? They use things to help move the fun along and I just happen to have one." He swallowed something and it was a few seconds before Gavin was bathed in light as something the size and shape of a rugby ball, glowing with white light, fell next to him. It cast light inside Ryan's stomach, illuminating the slick, pulsing pink walls. "It's a little waterproof thing. Is it better?"

Gavin shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." He said, toying with the glowing ball, "So people actually like being eaten? That's kinda gross...who wants be turned into this sludge and gets off to it?"

Ryan sat back in the sofa, reclining and sighing happily. "I know where the appeal is from eating someone because this is simply delightful..." He mumbled. "Tell me, Gavin... Are you warm? Comfy? Do you realise that you're completely and utterly safe in there? I mean, I protect you, right? And now you have several feet of me between you and anything that can hurt you." He grinned. "Also, this is kind of intimate, isn't it?" He blushed a little, his stomach walls flushing red as well.

"Hell of a first date," he joked, rubbing against the stomach walls with a smile, "As long as you don't start digesting me, I guess it's pretty okay in here." Truth be told, Ryan was right, this was probably the safest he'd ever been. He was completely surrounded by warmth and protection with only the giant having access to him. "We should do this again..." Gavin mumbled.

Ryan grinned, closing his eyes. "If you don't mind, of course! I suppose it'll be much more enjoyable if you're okay with it." He chuckled softly. "Yet your struggles were quite pleasing, I must say. But I'll make sure I don't force you in future. I'll admit, it was a shitty thing to do." He yawned widely. "I think I'm gonna have a nap..."

"You're so weird, Ryan." Gavin laughed, lightly pounding at the squishy walls before he got in a comfortable position, "I didn't think you could get any warmer or softer, but I guess I was wrong." His own eyes felt heavy, the steady heartbeat above him lulling him easily.

Ryan gave a happy hum as Gavin moved, loving the tickles it sent through his tummy. "I love you, Gavin." He mumbled as he dozed off, beginning to softly snore.

The rumbles from his snores vibrated within the stomach, but Gavin didn't mind a bit, it was just another constant motion to help him drift off, curling up against the soft flesh to sleep off his exhaustion from such a fight. "I love you too, Ryan..."

Ryan slept soundly, happy now he wasn't hungry anymore. He awoke in the afternoon, before Gavin, taking care not to disturb him as he coughed him up. It was an easy feat due to the fact that he could control his oesophagus. He wrapped Gavin in a fluffy towel so he wouldn't get cold and left him on the sofa as he went upstairs. Gavin continued to sleep like a rock, snuggling into the towel but tossing around a bit to get used to his cooler and less squishy bed, blinking his eyes open and looking around for the other man. Ryan came back downstairs after brushing his teeth and peered at Gavin, beaming at him. "Hey, sleepy head!" He sat on the floor so his chest was level with Gavin. "You okay?" He began to gently rub Gavin with the towel, showing no change since the experience besides perhaps a slightly more affectionate disposition.

Gavin nodded, laying down on his stomach so Ryan could rub him easier, humming happily at the contact, "Yeah, just a lil soggy." He said, voice heavy with sleep.

Ryan reached for Gavin's shirt and tugged on it. Hearing no protest, he pulled it off, continuing to strip Gavin. He then took him to the bathroom. "So, either I give you a bath in the sink... Or we can have a bath together. Your choice, Gav."

"Whatever's easier," he said without a care, curling into the flesh that felt so similar from before, completely fine with being naked in front of his friend and possibly bathing with him.

Ryan nodded, beginning to run a bath for them both. Once it was ready, he undressed and climbed into the bath, sighing happily at the hot water and bubbles. He then washed Gavin, making sure he massaged his back with his thumb tips. "So how can I make it up to you for eating you?" He asked, soaping Gavin's hair up.

The question helped rouse Gavin from his sleepy state, splashing around in the water to rinse off the soap from his skin, "I dunno...it was actually nice once I got past being scared." He smiled, slipping out of Ryan's hand to swim around.

Ryan sank down, his torso just under Gavin so he could stand up if he wanted. "You did seem to enjoy it towards the end." Ryan gently splashed Gavin, smiling. "...You're too sweet. Both literally and metaphorically." Ryan scooped Gavin up, kissing his cheek gently. "I can't wait to do it again."


End file.
